Fanatic's Transformers Cyber Missions
by Fanatic97
Summary: I worte these because I needed to write some short sotires for Inspiration. *Real Summery* When the Deceptiocns Kidnap two Autobots, using PCC technolgy the Autobots race to recover their aillies at the same time discovring more than just two Decpeticon Combinders
1. Combinders Part 1

I own many Transformers…..I just don't own the Franchise.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**Welcome Friend, you have accessed the Data tracks of Vector Sigma, preserved by the great historian Alpha Trion, we are the Autobots, defenders of the Allspark, and recently the Decepticons have unlocked a new power source, taken from the body of Devastator, known as combiner technology**

Several humans ran screaming in panic and terror as a car and several large trucks were flung through the air was explosions and gun fire rang out, standing near the chaos were two Decepticons. One was Green and grey with Highlights of yellow, and the other was bright green and Black.

"This is the life isn't it Bombshock, no worries, no cares, and plenty of Destruction to cause!" The green robot yelled out, as he slashed open a truck full of oil, causing it to leak out.

"Steamhammer you fool!" Bombshock cried out. "That's oil, one spark and that thin will go off!" "Oops." Said Steamhammer, I'll clean it right up."

"Well," A voice said. The two Decepticons looked up. "it's about time that you Decepticons managed to do some community service." Sideswipe said, as he aimed his weapons towards them. Next to him a smaller Red Autobot appeared. "We gonna bust you up!" Mudflap said.

"This is what they send to fight, us, a bot with an ego, and a flunky?" Bomb Shock said. "Pathetic" Hetransformed into his vehicular mode, and began firing off shots at the two Autobots. "WOAH!" Mudlflap cried out, as he and sideswipe dove for cover behind two dump trucks.

"We need a plan dude!" Mudlfap shouted out over the gunfire. "Relax" Sideswipe replied. "I've got this." HE slid out from the truck and began firing rapid bursts of weapons fire towards the two.

Steamhammer raised up his arm blades in defense, as several shots struck Bombshock forcing him into robot mode. "BAH!" HE screamed as more shots pounded into him, now Mudlfap had entered the fray.

"WOO, WE TKAIN SOME BAD BOY CONS DOWN!" Mudflap cheered happily.

"You will regret celebrating so soon Autobot!" Steamhammer snapped, as a drill, front end loader, snowplow and steamroller came up to him.

HE turned to Bombshock. "I think that it's timed we gave the Autobots a demonstration of our new power!" "Agreed." Bombshock said. "DRONES TO ME!"

A few missiles were suddenly fired out from behind Bombshock, one that struck Mudfalp in the arm. "OW, MY ARM!" He cried, as a shot hit and sent him flying.

"MUDFLAP!" Sidesiwpe yelled as he looked back.

A missile carrier, an APC, am armored car, and a tank had come up to Bombshock.

"COMBINE!" Both Steamhammer and Bombshock cried, as they transformed combining with their drones to form even bigger Decepticons.

"Prepare for Termination Autobot slag." Steamahmmer said, and brought a fist down near Sideswipe. "Hey can't we talk this out?" Sideswipe asked, as he fires shots at the two Decepticons. "Sit down, have some energon and not kill each other?"

Bombshock, slapped him with his arm, and sent him flying, and then he stomped his foot down on top of him. "Time for talk is over Autobot, now you perish." He said as he pointed a gun towards the helpless Autobot.

Sideswipe felt the pressure and weight pressed down onto him, as Bombshock prepared to snuff out his spark.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Read and Review..and yes this will be continued the exciting conclusion..tomorrow. **


	2. Combinders Part 2

I own many Transformers…..I just don't own the Franchise.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**Welcome Friend, you have accessed the Data tracks of Vector Sigma, preserved by the great historian Alpha Trion, we are the Autobots, defenders of the Allspark, currently in our battles the Decepticons have taken Two of our Autobots Sideswipe and Mudflap hostage. **

"Optimus." Bumblebee said, calling his leader over the screen. "look what we just got, sighed by our old pal Megatron."

On the screen Megatron's face could be seen. "Greetings Optimus Prime, as you are no doubt aware, I have in fact captured two of your precious Autobots, they are currently safe for now."

The screen than cut to an image of Sidesiwpe and Mudflap tied up, while behind them, BombShock, and Steamhammer stood, alongside another figure, on that had a rather large cannon on his arm. A piercing red optic was the only thing that could really be seen.

The image faded back to Megatron. "If you wish to see your Autobot comrades online, you will bring me a trailer full of energon, alone, to these coronets"' Megatron said as an image of a map appeared onscreen. "Don't keep me waiting Optimus, for they can't." Megatron said, and with those words the transmission ended.

Optimus turned away from the screen, and towards where a trailer sat. 'Optimus, it's a trap." Ratchet said. "You know that as soon as the Decepticons get that energon they will snuff out Sideswipe, Mudflaps and your won spark in less than a millisecond."

"Not if we use the element of surprise old friend." Optimus responded. As Ratchet looked at the trailer now as well.

**Later**

Optimus pulled the trailer down a rocky, dirt road, bumping along the way. As he came to a bridge, a shot was fired. "Don't come any closer Optimus Prime." A shadowed figure said. "Transform and drop your weapons."

"Shockwave." Optimus said as the Decepticon stepped out of the fog. "I guessed it when I saw the video Transmission." HE transformed, and let his gun drop to the ground. Than from behind Bombshock dropped down as well as Steamhammer and they grabbed Optimus.

"You walked right into it Optimus, now you will pay the price." Shockwave said. HE raised up his arm and a hologram of Megatron came out. "Lord Megatron, I have captured Optimus Prime." "Excellent work Shockwave bring him to the base, but first, make sure that the energon is there." HE said as his hologram faded.

Shockwave looked At Optimus. "Tell me prime is the energon there or not" HE said pointing at the trailer.

"You won't find even a nugget." A voice said from within, as The trailer exploded, and out came, Bumblebee, and Ironhide. From down the road, Ratchet and Skids came roaring up as well.

Optimus than extended an arm blade and sliced open Bombshocks Missile launcher arm, and sliced it off and threw it into Steamhammer.

Bombshock let out a yell as His arm was destroyed as Ratchet fired an EMP blast into him, knocking him to his knees while Bumblebee fired upon him. "Can't take the heat, Bombshock, than stay out of Miami." Bumblebee commented.

"I can take care of more than the likes of you." Bombhsock said and hit him, causing him to fly into Shockwave, who blasted him off as Skids latched onto his arm.

"What have you done with my bro?" HE demanded. "Same thing I shall do to you." Shockwave said as he fired his cannon point blank into Skids.

The younger Autobot went flying. "Ratchet." Optimus called out, as he and Ironhide tired to deal with Steamhammer.

Ratchet ran over to where Skids lay. "He's severely damaged, but he'll pull through, as will Bumblebee, but we are now down by two Autobots for this fight."

Optimus turned and fired a round of weapons fire at Bomb Shock's knee causing it to explode and his Armored car unit to explode along with it sending him rocketing through the air, into Ratchet.

"NO!" The medic cried as he went flying and smashed into Shockwave, with a cry all three went over the cliff edge.

Optimus ran over to the edge to see where they had fallen but all he could see was the mist. "Ratchet…no." Was all he could say.

"PRIME A LITTL HELP HERE!?" Ironhide called out to him, as he was smacked by Steamhammer. "You may have destroyed Shockwave, and Bombshock, but I'll see to it that you lose more allies than a simple medic!" He said as he transformed and drove off with his drones.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**In case your wondering I'm not sure why I'm writing these, just to get inspiration for other works and I figured..eh I'll let other people read it. Now keep in mind this is a limited series FYI so like 5 parts and that's it. **

**Remember to R&R and I hope you liked this part because I may have just killed off Ratchet..or did I? **


	3. Combinders Part 3

I own many Transformers…..I just don't own the Franchise.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**"Welcome Friend, you have accessed the Data tracks of Vector Sigma, preserved by the great historian Alpha Trion, we are the Autobots, defenders of the Allspark, In our most recent conflict, Bumblebee and Skids were damaged, but they have recovered, and we have lost out dear comrade Ratchet., and we are currently on our way to rescue Mudflap and Sideswipe to make sure that they do not end up like our departed medic. **

Steamhammer stumbled into the cave where the Decepticons had set up a base, in an Energon mine. Around Him, stood, Starscream, Bludgeon, Mindwipe, Dirge, Barricade, Crankcase, Soundwave, and Over Charge. Megatron stood near them as Steam=hammer stormed up.

"Lord Megatron," Steamhammer said getting on one knee. "I regret to inform you that Shockwave and Bombshock have perished." "You let Optimus Prime single handily terminate their sparks?" Megatron demanded, as the other Decepticons stepped back.

"Forgive me master but the Autobots had a planned ambush, they deceived us, there was no energon." With a clang, Steam Hammer was thrown across the room, as Megatron stalked over towards him. "I ought to snuff your spark where you stand right now Steamhammer. He said with a growl. "After all we can replace you, I'm sure Sledge would love to take over as Construction leader."

"Forgive me Lord Megatron, I will terminate the Autobots responsible for the destruction of our comrades." "See that you do, or else I shall terminate your spark." Megatron said. He turned towards Crankcase. "Get Smolder, Sledge and Icepick as well as your dreads, tell them to go out there snad stand guard, in case the Autobots decide to tempt fate more than once, and as for you Steamhammer, I will give you another chance a very simple job." Megatron snarled.

***Transforming noise* **

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and Mudflap were still tied up. "Yo, Sideswipe, got any ideas on how to get us out of here?" He asked. "Quiet Mudflap, I'm thinking." "Thinkin of a way to get us outta this?" Mudflap asked him.

"I said quiet Mudflap." "hey man what are you getting on me for, I'm just worried that dem cons are going to execute us….in a very harsh way too."

The Figure of Steamhammer stepped into the room, "You're right on the execution Autobot, now prepare to be terminated." He said raising his arm, holding up a blaster. "now it is time for your extermination."

HE pointed the gun and waved the barrel towards the two of them. "So who shall it be first, the annoying Red one, or the egotistical Sliver one."

"how about neither!" A voice yelled out.

Steamhammer looked up, as Ratchet dropped down on him from above. "WHAT THE!?" Steamhammer yelled out, as Ratchet attacked him, he shoot an EMP burst into his arm combiner joints,.

"NO, MY DRONES, GET OFF ME AUTOBOT!" HE screamed as he tried to force Ratchet off of him, Ratchet fired again, this time striking Steamhammer in the chest, he disconnected from the rest of his drones and he screamed as he fell over, transforming into his bulldozer mode.

With a loud crash, Steamhammer struck the round. Ratchet stared at him and than shoot both of his drones with the EMP.

"Ratchet, how did you get here?" Sideswipe asked, than he noticed that Ratchet was smoking and sparking. "I was knocked off a cliff, along with Shockwave and Bombshock, Shockwave threw me into the Cliffside and I dug in deep, I'm pretty sure that he rode Bombshock to the bottom, from what I could tell Bombshock was left for scrap, if he isn't already, I followed Shockwave here, and I snuck my way into this cavern. "

"A Harrowing tale Autobot." Megatron said as he stepped up from behind ratchet. Ratchet turned around as Megatron shot him,. Knocking him back into the wall. Megatron than placed his foot onto his chest and ground him down with his treads.

"Did you really think that a battle would go unnoticed here Autobot?" Megatron asked as he smacked Ratchet into another cave wall. "Now that I have you captive, perhaps Optimus will be a bit more, willing to accept my offer of surrender and trade."

Megatron than turned around to Sideswipe and Mudflap. "As for you two, you will join Ratchet in a bargaining trade, one that I pray Optimus Prime will take seriously this time."

He then charged up his main cannon,. "But first, a little bit of persuasion on my part." He said as he aimed his cannon right towards Mudflap, and he fired.

NO!" Sideswipe yelled out as the blast hit Mudflap, knocking him offline. "Hold your tongue Autobot!" Megatron snapped. "not that you have one, or else you may just end up looking like Ratchet and Mudflap."

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**I'm a real jerk sometimes eh? **

**So part 3 is done, Part 4 should be up Tomorrow followed by the Finale Part 5 **

**Remember R&R and all flamers shall be sent…INTO TRANSFORMERS BEAST MACHINES! MUAHAHAH! **


	4. A Tragic Battle

I own many Transformers…..I just don't own the Franchise.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**"Welcome Friend, you have accessed the Data tracks of Vector Sigma, preserved by the great historian Alpha Trion, we are the Autobots, defenders of the Allspark, as of right now we are on our way to the Decepticons secret HQ to avenge the death of our comrade Ratchet and free our other Comrades Sideswipe and Mudflap. **

Optimus, , Skids, Ironhide, and Bumblebee all drove down the road towards the Decepticons base. Each of them at top speed in order to get there in time to save Sideswipe and Mudflap.

As they drove however shots began to ring out and blasts began to explode all around them. "What the, slag?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's an ambush!' Ironhide called out. "Right you are AUTOBOT!" Crankcase yelled out as himself, Crowbar and Hatchet landed in front of them. "We don't take kindly to our own getting destroyed."

Ironhide and Skids Transformed and Attacked the dreads, while Bumblebee and Optimus found them selves dealing with, Sledge, Smolder and Icepick.

Hathcet charged and leapt onto Skids, who threw him off, and than shot a grappling line at him, attaching to his leg. "NO BOT MESSES WITH SKIDS!" Skids cried out as he swung around, and let go, throwing him into Crowbar whop was double teaming Ironhide with Crankcase.

Crankcase, watched as Crowbar was knocked aside, he then looked up as Ironhide aimed all of his guns towards Crankcase. "You have five seconds to run." Ironhide said.

Before Crankcase could speak, Ironhide shot hum with his weapons blowing him aside into a rock cliff, causing a ton of rocks to fall on top of him. "NOOOOOOOO!" He cried as he was buried.

Meanwhile Optimus was grappling with Icepick, who was also combined with his drones. "Prepare for your destruction Optimus Prime." He said as they clashed. "You cannot defeat me while I am combined with my drones."

Smolder then ran up and hit Optimus in the knee with Chopster. Optimus fell to his knee and looked at Smolder. "Give up Autobot, while you still can, and maybe Lord Megatron will let you live."

Optimus shifted his hand into a blaster. "I think not Smolder." He said and fired, the blast traveling through Smolder extinguishing his life Spark, he fell to the ground never to rise again.

Before Icepick could even act surprised, Optimus rammed his blade into his arm joint and tore off the limb. "NO!" Icepick roared as Optimus kicked him and fired some more shots, causing his drones to explode. Icepick fell to the ground badly damaged while Sledge toke on Bumblebee, While Bumblebee wasn't faring well against the Decepticon the Other Autobots began firing upon Sledge.

"HEY CUT THAT OUT!" Sledge yelled as Bumblebee sucker punched him. Bumblebee than kicked Sledge and fired his machine guns, Sledge stumbled into Ironhide's line of fire and Sledge disappeared in a massive blast of weapons fire.

"There we go, how are you holding up bee?" Ironhide asked. "I could have taken him" The younger Autobot said. "Sure kid." Ironhide replied.

Optimus looked around, Icepick, Crowbar and Hatchet were in stasis, Crankcase had been buried alive and was unable to get out, and Smolder and Sledge had been destroyed. "This was a planned attack Megatron must have known that we were coming."

"Right you are Optimus."

The Autobots looked to See Megatron with Ratchet, Sideswipe and Mudflap tied up, next to him stood, Starscream, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Barricade, Bludgeon, Shockwave, Banzitron, Dirge, Ramjet, and Steamhammer.

"Ratchet." Optimus said. "Yes your medic survived the fall., this was gong to be an easy hand out Optimus, but seeing as how you have in fact ignored by warnings and cautions I see fit to terminate one of your warriors as you have terminated Three of mine."

"NO!" All of the Autobots said. "You have no choice." Megatron yelled and he fired his gun, into Mudflap, who was vaporized .

"MUDFALP!" Skids cried out.

Megatron let out a viscous laugh and pointed toward them. "DECEPTICONS DESTORY THEM ALL!" With those words the Decepticons rushed in each ready to battle to the end.

The Autobots tried to fight them off but there were just too many, one by one the Autobots began to fall, Ironhide was grappling with Barricade and Bludgeon, who double teamed him with Dirge, and then blasted him and knocked him into Submission.

Bumblebee was put down by Ramjet, Laserbeak and Steamhammer, and with a cry of rage Skids rushed into attack Megatron but Shockwave intervened.

With a blast from his cannon Skids' life spark was destroyed and he struck the ground in front of Mudfalps body.

Meanwhile Optimus struggled to hold off BanziTron, Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave. "You should have just surrender Optimus, now we had to end this the hard way." Megatron said, as he placed his blade to the prime's neck. It's been Fun Optimus, but all good things must come to an end.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**DARK ENDING IS DARK! **

**But I still managed to tone it down. I hope that you've enjoyed these short but action packed mini stories, because it's about to end, and yes this will tie into DOTM..which is why the Twins fell. **

**Remember to R&R **


	5. The Finale

I own many Transformers…..I just don't own the Franchise.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**"Welcome Friend, you have accessed the Data tracks of Vector Sigma, preserved by the great historian Alpha Trion, we are the Autobots, defenders of the Allspark, And we are in trouble, Two of our comrades Skids and Mudfalp have fallen, and now the rest of us may be next, luckily Help is arriving shortly. **

Optimus looked up at Megatron. "As long as my spark still beasts Megatron, you shall never have the victory of which you seek."

"Defiant to the end Optimus how fitting." Megatron said. "But sadly it isn't enough to save you." HE raised his blade to end the Prime's life when, a large blast struck Megatron in the face, he turned his head to see three race cars outfitted with weapons pull up weapons blazing.

Behind them a Blue Volt, and a Blue Mercedes were also driving towards the Decepticons. "Who are they?' Megatron demanded. "You're not the only one gathering Allies Megatron, meet the Wreckers, jolt and Wheeljack." Optimus stated as he bashed Starscream and Soundwave head's against one another r and tackled Megatron.

The Rest of he Decepticons turned as Dirge suddenly found an electronic whip wrapped around his face. He screamed as Electronic Shocks flew through his body, and then he hit the ground, Bludgeon prepared to pull out his sword when Wheeljack struck him first.

"You Decepticons think your all hot sag, try this then!" The scientist cheered as he rammed a boomstick into Bludgeons spark. With a mighty roar Bludgeon exploded as Wheeljack leapt off and began firing at Barricade who was trying to help Crankcase but was instead bashed into the rock by Wheeljacks shots.

The Wreckers were now Transformed and firing around like madmen hitting everything not an Autobot. Soon the tide had turned against the Decepticons and their once victorious troops were now in disarray.

Sideswipe and Ratchet were freed and soon were joining in.

"NO, all of my hard work into this plan has been ruined!" Megatron roared. "We Autobots are united Megatron, we will come to each others aid when needed something your Decepticons need to learn how to do."

Optimus than fired a shot into the right side of Meagtron's face blasting a major chunk of it off. "I'm not the one you should be worried about Prime, it should be yourself."

"Why Should I worry about myself when you're the enemy, and my troops have yours on the run." The Prime asked.

"Bonecrusher, Demolisher, Grindor, The Fallen, and now Smolder let's face it prime how many Decepticons have fallen by your servos, you claim peace and yet you constantly destroy my own troops , I'm not the killer who doesn't want to end the war Prime you are!"

"No that's not true." Optimus said. "Oh it is." Megatron said. For example, starscream destroy the Autobot Jolt!" "NO!" Optimus cried.

Starscream stood up and began firing missiles towards Jolt. "HEY AUTOBOT HAVE SOME PRESENTS!"

Jolt turned as the Missiles detonated blowing him apart. The Battle abruptly stopped. Megatron turned towards Optimus. "So Prime what now?"

Optimus clenched his fists. "I knew it Prime you're e too soft to," Before Megatron could finish Optimus was upon him, beating the ever loving slag out of him. "NO, MORE, FRINEDS SHALL BE LOST TO YOU MEGATRON NO MORE!"

A massive blast Threw Optimus off of Megatron as Shockwave grabbed his damaged leader. "We must flee Master, the Battle is lost."

"Agreed Shockwave, oh and Optimus remember, just one thing can snap you into me." Megatron than Transformed as well as Shockwave, and he, Shockwave, Leaderbeak, the Dreads, barricade, Icepick and Soundwave fled the scene of the battle.

Optimus stared after them and turned towards where Ratchet was with Jolt Skids and Mudfalp. Ratchet looked up at everyone. "I'm sorry they didn't make it."

All of the Autobots turned to face Prime.

"We have lost three dear comrades today, while they can never be replaced, I want you all to know that they must never be forgotten, we must fight in their honor as we have in the memories of Arcee, jazz, and Jetfire."

Optimus looked towards where Megatron had fled. "and end the threat of the Decepticons once and for all."

THE END

**Autobot Losses: Skids, Mudfalp, and Jolt.**

**Decepticon losses: Ramjet, Steamhammer, Dirge BanziTron, Bludgeon , Sledge, Smolder,..pretty much everyone except those mentioned as having escaped. **

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed this thing and I thank all of those who followed it and remember to R&R oh and flames shall be used to roast beef..*rim shot* **


End file.
